No Matter the Face
by Yuri L. Strife
Summary: Just like he said, it happened in a moment and he was born anew. Clara is insecure and confused about where they stand now and if he is still the same man, but maybe it's not as bad as she thought it would be.


**A/N: **Hey there! This is my very first attempt at fanfiction in years, and my first Doctor Who fanfic. I hope you like it, and I'd love to hear what you think.

* * *

He was right. It only took a moment and he was born once again into a different face. They stared at each other for a few seconds that felt like hours before he exclaimed his dislike for the color of his new kidneys. Clara's thoughts were a mess but for one: the color of his eyes didn't change. But just then, the TARDIS spiraled out of control, and to make matters worse, the Doctor couldn't remember how to fly it.

Clara's confusion only got bigger at first, but then she remembered that he hadn't flown the ship in 900 years. He yelled again, "So?! We're crashing, come on!"

"Okay, okay! Just hold on, let me see."

She rushed to the console and messed with the keys, trying to remember which ones he used to press. It felt like it's been such a long time ago since she last saw him do it, even though the centuries he lived on Trenzalore were minutes to her.

The TARDIS bumped into something again and sent the Doctor flying till he hit the railing. He winced in pain.

"Are you okay?" Clara called out while she managed to press a few right buttons and settle the TARDIS down. The Doctor coughed before answering.

"Yes-" another cough. "I'm fine. First hours after regeneration are always unstable."

The police box, on the other hand, was finally stable. Clara steadily walked towards him. He was still sitting on the floor, his back leaned against the railing. She extended her arm to him. He looked up, again with the furrowed brow and the wide-open eyes.

She was hesitant, her voice a tiny bit over a whisper. She didn't know what to expect; she didn't know if he was still _her_ Doctor. But she said it anyway.

"Come on. Holding hands – that's the secret, right?"

He managed to give her a small smile. She gave one in return. He took her hand and she pulled him up. When he stood, their hands were still intertwined and hung in the space between them. They stared into each other's eyes again, this time more delicately, until he broke the silence.

"So, the TARDIS crashed us somewhere. Better go out and explore, eh?"

"Yeah, sure, but-"

"Later." They would talk later. He still understood before she finished talking. That was a relief.

"Okay then, let's explore."

He broke up their hands and headed towards the door, but he stumbled on his own feet before he reached it.

"Doctor?" Clara asked, the concern in her voice remaining.

"First hours of regeneration," he reminded her then headed out.

Clara didn't follow right away. She went over to the bow tie his previous self, her Doctor, had dropped. She held back a tear and picked it up, folded it, and put it on the console. Finally, she followed him out.

The planet the box threw them on this time was a vast ball of desert, inhabited by a species made of the ground they lived on. They were made of stone-solid sand – and they had big fire-shooting guns. And, of course, the sonic screwdriver didn't work on either sand or flamethrowers. It was a bumpy ride and the Doctor was still tired from the regeneration, but they made it through eventually. And that was after the TARDIS was taken hostage and nearly set on fire.

His voice and shape were still new to her, but some familiar things were still there during their short adventure. For example, the excessive amounts of running. His cheeky smile and proud voice every time he said, "I'm the Doctor." And the way he waved his screwdriver around like it could control and break anything.

When they entered the TARDIS, they quickly flew it back to Earth together with some help from the ship herself, before the sand soldiers caught up with them. Once it landed, they fell back onto the seat closest to the console. They both let out a sigh of exhaustion, then a silence went on for a minute. This time it was Clara's turn to break it.

"So, um, are you feeling any better?"

"A little bit. Starting to get used to the new body. Still don't like the kidneys." She smiled at that.

"I don't even want to know how you can see them."

He chuckled but the silence was back again, until they turned to face each other.

"You have more questions, don't you?" he asked.

"Oh, where do you want me to start?" she said sarcastically, but the sarcasm was soon gone and replaced with insecurity when she began voicing her questions. "Are we still friends? Are you even still, you?"

"Oh, Clara, Clara. Yes, of course. I change faces every now and then but that doesn't mean it's not me. There are things that change, but I am still the Doctor."

"But not my Doctor." Her voice cracked and a tear finally slid down her cheek.

The Doctor wasn't sure how she would take it, but he lifted a hand and wiped the tear. She didn't push him, so his hand stayed. His new voice was now gentler and softer when he spoke.

"Clara, my Clara, listen to me. I am your Doctor. No matter the face, I am your Doctor." More of the drops welled in her eyes threatened to fall so he continued.

"Look in my eyes, Clara. Do you believe me?"

"I, yes," she choked out. "Yes."

"Good. Great, that's great."

"They're still green, you know. Your eyes. Just wider." And still a gateway to all that was, all that is, and all that would be, that she could get lost in forever. But she didn't say that.

"Really? I haven't seen the new look yet, I'd love to hear from you, tell me."

His hand left her cheek to land on her hand and take hold of it. When she began talking her other hand made its way to his face, to feel his features and get to know them all over again. First was his cheek.

"Hmm, well, you're older. You've got wrinkles."

"Mm, not new. Am I ginger yet?" She let out a laugh for the first time all day.

"I hate to disappoint you, but no. Your hair is grey."

"Damn it! I've done grey and brown and blond, why never ginger?!" Now she couldn't hold back her smile. She could see that it really was him.

"Maybe next time then." Her hand then moved to one of his eyebrows.

"You've got eyebrows this time, thick eyebrows." Then up through his hair, "And curls."

"Alright then, do you approve?"

"It'll take a while to get used to, but, yeah, I do. I approve."

They smiled at each other once more then Clara got up. "I gotta go home now, I need to rest, and so do you."

"Right, right, sure."

Clara picked up the bow tie from where she left it earlier. She looked at it then shifted her glance to him. He nodded. She wrapped it around her hand and started to walk backwards to the door. He caught up with her and stopped her with a hand on her cheek again.

"I'll say it again. Clara Oswald, I am your Doctor, no matter the face."

She only smiled and hugged him. Just for a moment, she closed her eyes against his chest and breathed him in. He kissed her head like he'd done many times before. It was settling in; he was the same man, he was her Doctor.

When she pulled back, he smiled from ear to ear and asked, "Wednesday?"

She walked out backwards again and replied with an identical smile, "Wednesday."


End file.
